Five Times Oliver Made Chloe Blush
by pompeypearly
Summary: Five times when Oliver has made Chloe blush. More embarrassment for our favourite blonde! Oliver seems to be making Chloe's life hell. Follow up to 'Five Times Lois Embarrassed Chloe In Front of the JLA'


**Author Note: **This doesn't fit into canon, but who cares?

I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

* * *

Things were finally quiet, or at least they appeared to be. The JLA seemed to be going about their business without a hitch and Chloe was running the normal programs looking for trouble. Clark had taken the night off to spend quality time with Lois, Oliver was out of town, and Bart was unlikely to come rushing in as his time was divided between work, food and his new girlfriend evenly. She finally had time to do something she had been meaning to do for weeks now. Clean.

The Watchtower was not exactly the kind of place you could call in a cleaning service twice a week, so the thankless task was left to Chloe whenever she had the time. It was at times like these that she really appreciated spontaneous visits from Bart. At least he never bitched when she handed him a broom, and the work was done in half the time.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and an old flannel shirt she had stole from Clark many years ago she dug out her iPod. After she settled the earphones into her ears and hit play she began sweeping the solid concrete floor.

The task was tedious and soon she found herself dancing around the room with the broom in hand. It made the time pass more easily, and she had to admit it was nice to let her hair down even if it was while she was sweeping the dust bunnies from under the desk. She began humming to the music as her hips and broom swayed to the rhythm of the music.

It wasn't long before Chloe was bellowing out the chorus of a particularly cheesy pop song and spinning with her eyes closed. Being in the centre of the room the last thing she expected was to collide into something, sending her backwards to land on her backside.

She pulled out the earphones and slowly looked up, already cringing about discovering who she had bumped into.

"Those are some moves you've got there sidekick!"

Chloe could feel the blush spread across her already flushed cheeks. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He said with a smile as he helped her to her feet. "So this is what you do when you think we're off saving the world?"

"I was just cleaning."

"Cleaning?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I have a broom don't I? It's not unknown for people to sing and dance as they clean."

"I'll take your word for it."

Chloe wanted to wipe that smirk from his face. Why couldn't it have been anyone else to walk in? Oliver was sure to bring this up for weeks from now. At least with the other guys it would either be ignored or maybe they would have joined in!

"I swear, if I hear one Footloose or Flashdance comment Oliver, you're going to find out how it feels to protect the streets of Metropolis as the Pink Arrow."

His smile fell and his eyes drifted to where he kept his spare Green Arrow outfit.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would Oliver. The guys will be calling you the Pink Ranger in no time."

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe it. It was a Friday night, and here she was dressed up and on a date.

Sam seemed a nice enough guy and she had decided to take some of J'onn's advice to live a little. The last place Chloe would have thought she would be hit on was Metropolis' Central Library, but here she was, in a nice restaurant having an adult conversation that didn't revolve around aliens or costume clad heroes. It didn't hurt that this guy was easy on the eyes, even if she felt he was double her height.

'_If Lois could see me now…' _She thought to herself.

"So what is it you do for a living again Sam?"

"Five years ago I had to leave college and go into the family business with my brother."

"Which is?"

"We're independent extermination consultants. We specialise in the more unusual cases, travelling the country."

"Is that an articulate way of saying you hunt bugs?"

"We do hunt down more than just bugs, believe me." He said with a small smirk before quickly turning it into a sheepish smile on his face.

Chloe didn't miss a thing. "I feel like I'm missing part of a joke there"

He just shook his head. "So explain to me again what it is you do?"

"I work for a non-profit organisation, helping people with unique problems."

"You sound almost as ambiguous as I do."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at him. It was nice, even though it was clear this guy was hiding what he really did for a living, but who was she to talk?

"It was a foundation set up by a friend of mine. A few years ago there was a meteor shower not far from here in Smallville. It appears that exposure to the unique radiation from the meteor rocks caused mutations in some of the population. Most of the meteor infected developed special 'powers' and I help them to come to terms with their gifts and help them to responsibly use them." She felt she had gone a bit too far. "So on a scale of one to ten how crazy do you think I am now?"

"Believe me, I've heard crazier."

"In the extermination business?" She cocked her eyebrow. She had a feeling that once she got home that evening she would be researching Sam and his family business. At the mention of meteor freaks even the most open minded of people would be asking for the dinner cheque. At least Isis was still a good cover for the work she did at Watchtower and would hold up to any digging if her date was as naturally suspicious as she was.

She was about to ask Sam if his brother always insisted on a curfew for his car when a flurry of activity by the hostess caught her attention.

"Oh no." She groaned.

It seemed as though Oliver Queen had decided to pick this time and place for dinner. And on his own? '_When does Oliver ever eat out alone?'_

"What's the matter?" Sam said turning around.

"It's my…friend. And kind of my boss." She held the menu up in front of her face.

"And you're hiding from him?"

"He tends to be…very suspicious. And sometimes over-protective." She said from over the menu.

"We could always go somewhere else?"

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea. If you don't mind?"

"Not a problem."

Sam had turned to get the bill from their waiter, but his movement seemed to catch Oliver's eye. Chloe did her best to try to stay hidden behind the menu but her efforts were futile. He was walking this way.

"Chloe! What a surprise to see you here."

Chloe eyed him suspiciously. He certainly didn't sound surprised. "I was just thinking the same thing. It's pretty unusual for you to be eating out on your own."

"Well, I just heard about this place and I was told the food here was amazing." Oliver's eyes drifted over to Sam "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Oliver Queen, a _close _personalfriend of Chloe's. And you are?" Oliver offered him his hand to shake.

"Sam Winchester."

Chloe could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Trust Oliver to make their non-working relationship sound more intimate than it really was.

"So is there anything you guys recommend I order?"

Chloe could see the inevitable situation before it arose, she just couldn't believe Oliver would have the audacity to go through with it. "We haven't actually eaten yet We were just about to-" Sam said before being interrupted.

"Well why don't I join you guys? Good food is always made better with good company." Oliver said as he grabbed a spare chair and sat at the table.

'_He did it. His ego has prevailed.'_ She thought to herself.

Sam looked over at her with a hopeless look on her face. So much for her date. Chloe was pretty sure she was going to kill Oliver.

* * *

Chloe had ran three stop signs and almost run over a cat in her journey from the watchtower to Oliver's office at LuthorCorp. Oliver's jet had landed twenty minutes ago and his message had asked her to come over urgently to pick up a hard drive. He had hinted that it could possibly contain information on Lex Luthor, and that he could still be alive.

She knew that Oliver would want her to gain access to the drive's information as soon as possible. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that the rumour could be true. Her hope was that if Lex really was alive out there then he didn't recommence his 33.1 projects.

"Chloe Sullivan," She announced herself to Oliver's secretary. "Mr Queen is expecting me?"

"Go straight through Ms Sullivan."

Chloe walked through the doors to find the office empty. He wasn't sat at his desk and he wasn't by the bar.

"Oliver?" She called out.

"I'm in here Chloe!" He called through from an adjoining room.

She quickly walked over to the door. "So where is this drive?" She opened it and walked inside. Her mouth fell open at the sight of a naked Oliver Queen getting out of the shower. Chloe felt as if her feet were frozen to the floor.

He made no effort to cover himself, he just stood there smiling as he towel dried his hair. "Enjoying the view?"

That seemed to wake Chloe from her state of shock. She quickly turned around to face the door. Her face was bright red. She couldn't believe she had just walked in to see Oliver in all his glory. He was never going to let her forget this.

"You could have at least warned me!"

"How was I to know you were going to walk in here?"

"How was I supposed to know this was a bathroom? I mean, not many people can boast their own private shower in their office!" She was getting good at turning a flustered state into a dignified argument.

"You didn't exactly knock."

The heat raised further in her cheeks. She wouldn't have put it past him to do this deliberately to embarrass her. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme being around him and the JLA lately.

"I'm not talking about this until you have some clothes on." She opened the door and stepped back into the office, thankful for the air conditioning. She closed the door quickly behind her.

"But I thought you liked the view!" He said from the bathroom.

She could have hated him at the moment if he hadn't been just a little bit right.

* * *

"Oliver! I really need your help here." Chloe was struggling to manoeuvre the six foot three billionaire around his apartment. "I'm really don't have the appropriate footwear to be heaving you to your bed. You need to walk!"

The Metropolis Museum fundraiser had been going so well up until the arrival of Gotham's very own playboy, Bruce Wayne. Chloe had found the man to be great company and had spent a great deal of time talking to him about his home city and their resident hero Batman. It was around that time that Oliver's attention began to wander, and it seemed to lead him straight to the bar.

"The next time your date cancels on you, don't be asking me to take her place again. Especially if it means hauling your drunken ass around."

"You like my body. And my ass." He said as Chloe finally managed to seat him on the edge of his bed.

"And because you're so inebriated I'm going to ignore that." She pushed him until he was laying back on the bed and set to work removing his shoes.

"And now you're trying to undress me. All you had to do was ask." Oliver sat up and began trying to remove his jacket without much success. He managed to flip the back of his jacket in front of his face and had trouble removing his arms.

"I think I'm stuck."

Chloe let out a huff of frustration as she finished removing his shoes. She pulled his jacket off the rest of the way before unravelling his bow tie. "Seriously Oliver, what would you do with out me?"

"Probably sleep in my tux." He said with a finality.

She undid his cufflinks and placed them on his bedside unit. She began unbuttoning his shirt and was cursing that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. After the other day in his office the more clothes he wore, the more focused she could be. "I'm drawing the line at taking off your pants. That's all up to you."

Oliver rolled onto his bed and Chloe got up to leave. "Where are you going?" He said raising his head from the pillow

"Home. It's the place I tend to grab my eight hours on a nightly basis."

"It's too late. Stay here." Without waiting for her answer he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. He pulled her until her back was next to the front of his body.

"Oliver I need to go!"

"No." He threw his arm around her and snuggled his head into the nape of her neck.

The weight of his arm meant she was going nowhere without his say so. He may be a drunk, but he was a determined drunk.

As much as she wanted to protest. It was kind of nice feeling the body heat of another person next to her. It was comfortable and that on top of the champagne she had herself consumed made the thought of sleeping right there appealing. "Well when you wake up in the morning wondering why the hell I'm on your bed, just know I'm not going to make things easy on you."

"'Thought as much."

He soon fell asleep, just holding her. Chloe on the other hand was trying to discreetly toe off her heels without disturbing him.

As much as she liked the thought of curling up to sleep in Oliver's arms she still found herself distracted by his proximity. She must have lay there awake for about an hour and all she could think of was the way he held her gently but firmly. The way his breath tickled her neck. How the smell she associated with him clung to the sheets surrounding her.

It hit her that she was starting to think of Oliver in a less than professional way, and certainly not a friend. _'God help me, I think I'm falling for him.'_

"Get lost Wayne."

Chloe tried to stifle a giggle. Oliver Queen was talking in his sleep! Part of her felt like she shouldn't listen, that she was invading his privacy. The other part acknowledged that she might learn something else to tease him with. He certainly had enough on her.

"She _is_ sexy."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Trust Oliver to be dreaming about women. She really hoped he didn't start talking about Lois. That would just be beyond awkward.

"Get off. She's mine. My Chloe."

She froze. _'What the hell did he say? Must be a coincidence. Another Chloe he knows.'_

"You're just jealous your sidekick isn't as sexy."

'_Oh no. Sidekick? He thinks I'm sexy?'_

As if to answer her thoughts he pulled her closer towards him. She felt the heat creeping up her cheeks. She had no idea what to do. Chloe was at a loss - did she stay or try to go home? There could be no misinterpretation to what he was saying. She was the only one he ever called sidekick, and he was dreaming about her.

It was a good hour before her overactive imagination allowed her to sleep.

* * *

Chloe had managed to get two hours sleep before she was able to slide out from underneath Oliver's grip. She had taken the time to call a cab over to Watchtower to shower and change into a spare set of clothes, but she returned to Oliver's with two coffees from his local coffee shop.

He had promised her that she could give him a hard time for making her stay the night, and she fully intended to.

Sitting on the edge of his bed she wafted his cup under his nose. "Wake up Don Juan. It's nine in the morning and you have some apologising to do."

Oliver grumbled as he began to stir. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"You were the one enjoying the open bar a little too much. You can't blame me for the bongo drums playing in your head right about now."

Oliver sat up rubbing his hand through his face. Chloe handed him his drink before digging out a bottle of painkillers for him.

"I've had worse."

"Now that I can believe." She made herself more comfortable on the bed "So I was wondering. Does the JLA have a sexual harassment policy? Because I can't remember seeing one."

Oliver almost spat out his coffee. "Sexual harassment?"

"You know, as a drunk you're quite handsy."

"I don't remember doing…what?"

"So you don't remember dragging me into your bed and refusing to let me leave?" She could have worded it differently, but she was enjoying the look of sheer horror developing across his features.

"That would be a no. I didn't…did I?" He left his real question unsaid.

"Give me some credit, at least I can handle my drink." Oliver seemed to physically relax at her words. "What I'm more concerned about is a potential breach in JLA confidentiality. We may have a leak."

"Who would leak information?" He asked, his whole posture now a lot more alert.

"That would be you." Chloe set her cup down. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Oliver groaned. "What did I say?"

"You're really not a fan of Bruce Wayne are you?"

Chloe watched as Oliver seemed to remember his dream for the previous night and realised what else she may know. "What did I say?"

"It seems you're worried about he's going to take your sidekick away." She smiled knowingly.

"Is that all I said?"

"Oh no, you said more than that, but I am going to spare you the embarrassment. We have no control over our dreams, they are normally completely random."

"Did I say something to offend you?" He asked sitting closer to her on the bed. "Because I have a pretty good idea of what I was dreaming about last night."

"We never need to mention it again Ollie. I just think you need to be aware for the future. You don't want the next brunette debutante you bring back here to hear about all your green leather secrets."

Oliver sighed audibly and put his coffee down. "I think that's unlikely, it's been a long time since I've lived that life."

"Oliver Queen has hit a dry spell? Just don't mention it to the guys. They'll never let you live it down."

"By choice Chloe. I've been kind of distracted lately."

"We do tend to fly from one apocalypse to the next."

"No, not that. I've been distracted by you. My feelings for you haven't exactly been that of a friend lately, and after last night I have a feeling you know that."

Chloe was stunned. She hadn't expected him to admit to the content of his dreams, let alone confirm any truth in them. "Come on Ollie, don't kid around."

"I'm not. And I can prove it."

Before she could protest he leant forward and kissed her gently. She had no idea his lips were so soft, and despite what her head was trying to tell her she felt herself melting into the kiss. Chloe barely noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks, she just knew that she wouldn't mind more kisses like this.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Still think I'm making this up sidekick?"

"I'm not sure. Can you show me that proof again? I think something might have been lost in the translation there."

"I have no problems being thorough." He said before brushing his lips against hers again.

It wasn't long before more than just her face was flushed, and although he would deny it, Oliver had always found Chloe at her sexiest when she blushed.


End file.
